An Owner Knows
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: "Maybe they're secretly in love, his mind joked." Andy knows more about Buzz and Jessie's feelings for each other than he lets on. And now Bonnie does, too. Set immediately after TS3


**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while since I wrote for **_**Toy Story**_**, which sadly I don't own. The idea for this comes from how much Andy knows what the toys' personalities are like when he's giving them to Bonnie**

* * *

**An Owner Knows**

_"This song's about the girl who doesn't know that he's in love with her, and the boy who doesn't know that she loves him too." ~ Hum the Tune_ by Eddplant

* * *

Andy didn't know how long it had been since the last time he'd played with his toys. Too long, he decided. He hadn't forgotten them, sure, but he kind of wished he'd played with them more. Or maybe it was better like this, playing one big game with the old toys and the little girl, Bonnie. Like a final send-off, he supposed.

Still, as the game continued and moved on from re-capturing ghosts and defeating Evil Doctor Porkchop on to trying to defeat an evil witch, he started to feel like he'd left something unsaid when he'd introduced his toys to Bonnie. Heck if he knew what it was, but there was something he'd missed.

And he couldn't push that feeling out of his mind. It was like it was something _really important_ that he'd missed.

Then he looked down at his hands. In his left hand he held Buzz Lightyear, and in the other he held Jessie.

That feeling that he'd missed something told him it was something to do with them.

How did he even know it was to do with them? Then again, his mother always knew when something was wrong with him. She was always saying "A mother knows" when he asked her about it, and he felt like it was almost the same thing here. An _owner_ knows, maybe. Just like he knew Buster, his dog, he knew his toys, too.

So what was it? Best friends? No… not quite.

Uh… maybe they both thought the other was the bad guy or something? Nah, that wasn't it either.

Andy turned the toys so they were looking at each other. _Maybe they're secretly in love,_ his mind joked.

Ding-ding-ding! The you-forgot-something feeling told him he was right. And somehow it sounded right to him, too, even though he'd never really thought about it before.

Huh. Weird.

Eventually Andy had to go, but as he handed the toys over to Bonnie, carefully holding each of them for what would probably be the last time, he said, "Bonnie, there's something I forgot to mention. But you can't tell anyone," he added in a whisper, "because it's supposed to be a secret."

"Yeah?" Bonnie asked, eagerly moving closer, ready to hear what this big secret was.

"It's about Buzz," Andy whispered, like he was still playing a game.

"What about Buzz?" Bonnie whispered back.

"You gotta promise you won't tell anyone." Of course, he knew it wouldn't last. He could tell Bonnie would be incorporating it into her games.

"Okay," she said, nodding eagerly. "I won't tell. What is it?"

"Well…" Andy looked around, pretending like he was making sure no-one was listening in. "Buzz is secretly in love with Jessie, but he can't tell her because he's too nervous."

Bonnie looked like she'd just received the biggest shock of her life. "But Buzz Lightyear isn't afraid of anything!" she exclaimed in hushed surprise.

"Of course not. But that's how much he likes her. He keeps freaking out."

Bonnie giggled. "Boy, I bet that's funny to see!"

"Yeah. Do you wanna hear another secret?"

"Okay," Bonnie whispered eagerly.

"Jessie likes Buzz too."

After lunch, Bonnie sat in her room, staring at her new toys, all of whom she had seated on her bed. She'd actually been showing them around her room and introducing them to her other toys, but now she was just staring at them, thinking. As a very young girl, Bonnie didn't generally think hard about stuff, but now she was. Finally, she picked up Buzz and Jessie.

Andy had said Buzz was in love with Jessie, and Jessie liked him too. It seemed a bit weird to her, because they weren't even from the same toy lines, and Bonnie hadn't seen any dolls like Jessie around but her mom said Jessie dolls had been around when she was a girl. But at the same time, it was… kinda cool. Like maybe it just happened that way.

Andy had also said Buzz kept getting nervous around Jessie. That confused Bonnie, cos Buzz was supposed to be all brave and stuff, but she imagined Jessie was this really vibrant person and that was why Buzz liked her so much he kept freaking out, like Andy had said. Besides, Jessie was pretty. Maybe that added to it.

But why would Buzz want to be nervous, though? Andy said Jessie liked him too.

Bonnie gasped. _Maybe he didn't that know yet!_

Ooh, she had to do something about that! Right now!

But wait… she'd promised not to tell anyone. Her face fell for a second, but it lit up again when she realised that she hadn't promised her toys wouldn't tell.

Dropping Buzz back onto the bed, Bonnie picked up Dolly.

"Jessie," she made Dolly say, "there's something really important I've got to tell you. It's about Buzz!"

"Shh!" Bonnie herself suddenly gasped. "Dolly, you can't tell! It's supposed to be a secret!"

"Then _you_ tell her!" Bonnie made Dolly say. Bonnie sighed.

"Okay, Dolly. You tell her."

"Great!" Bonnie brought Dolly's face to Jessie's ear and whispered, "Buzz is in love with you!"

Bonnie turned to the bed and hung her head in play-shame. "I'm sorry Buzz," she said, "I couldn't stop her." Then she tried to imagine what Jessie's reaction would be and ended up launching herself onto her bed, where she landed on her back, picked up Buzz again and added in a whisper, "But it's okay cos Jessie's in love with you too," and she made them kiss, not noticing that Jessie actually _did_ kiss Buzz, who would have become very flustered if he was not frozen.


End file.
